happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle (Season 2) Episode 2: Who’s Got The Power?
(Disclaimer: Sorry that this took a long time to do, I'm currently in college now and I didn't really have a lot of time to do this series, but now that I have a little more free time, I can finally continue this series. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this episode.) Handy: Phew, I feel like I’ve been walking for hours, I’m sure the show is around here somewhere, Traveler: Hello sir! Handy: Oh, Hi… Traveler: Lovely day for a trek, Am I right? Handy: Well, I’m not exactly on a trek, You see I’m participating in a game show and apparently the first challenge is to find it’s location, and after 2 hours of searching, I finally found a lead, I saw a camera lens on the ground in front of this path and now I’m on my way to the meadow hopefully to beat other... Traveler: The meadow? Oh Dear! I hate to break it to you, but this is the mountain path Handy: …what? Traveler: The meadow was the other path back at the sign back there Handy: B-bu-bu-but the sign said that this way was the way to the meadow… Traveler: Someone must have been pulling your leg then, cause I’ve been going up this path for the past 3 years every Saturday and it’s always lead to the mountains… Handy: (Sigh) WHY THOSE GOSH DARN GREEN LITTLE- _________________________________________________________________ Flippy: It was very nice that Wolfy gave us these cabins to sleep in this time! Flaky: Yeah, then again, where did we sleep last season? Flippy: I think we slept outside, on the ground, like anim- SEW: Hello Contestants!! Petunia: Well your up bright and early for once… SEW: Well, I just wanted to make sure that that wasn’t being yelled at by someone at 8 in the morning… (Everyone looks at Petunia)) Petunia: Hmmph!!! SEW: Anyways; Lifty, Handy, Sniffles, and Mime, follow me to the elimination area at once please!! Flippy: Handy hasn’t arrived yet though… SEW: What? I thought he’d be here by Nick: Sorry sir, I spent all night waiting for him, but he has’t arrived as of 6:45 A.M SEW: And when where you going to tell me this… Nick: I was going to, but I feel asleep on the way to your cabin SEW: Sigh, it’s all good, Nick…But we need to find Handy as soon as possible Nick: But what about the elimination?? SEW: We can’t do it without Handy though, we need to... Handy: I’M HERE…I’M HERE!!!! Nick and SEW: What?? Handy: (Panting) I hope…that I’m….not…last… Nick: Uh, sorry to say this, but you are. Everyone else came around 5 hours ago, so you were put for elimination. Handy: …….GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! LIFTY, SHIFTY I’M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!!! Shifty: Oooh, I’m so scared Handy: (Grunts) Lucky for you guys I don’t have arms, if I did, I would strangle you both!! SEW: Anyways, now that Handy is finally here…. Handy: (Yawns) Yeah, let’s do that, wait…Who was up for Elimination Sniffles: You, Me, Lifty, and Mime Handy: (Yawns Louder) Oh boy! Maybe Lifty will be elimina- (Falls Asleep) SEW: Uhhh…Everyone to the Elimination Ceremony!! _________________________________________________________________ SEW: Hello everyone, welcome to your first elimination; Remember that in this game, whoever gets the most likes will get a prize that will help them in the next challenge But whoever gets the most votes, will be sent away. Although this time, they won’t be flung into a glass dome. Giggles: Thank God!! SEW: Anyways, instead of being sent to a large glass dome in complete isolation, Eliminated Contestants will be sent to the L.O.C.K Cuddles: What’s the L.O.C.K?? SEW: Labyrinth Of Confusing Knowledge Lifty: But what does that even mean? SEW: (Smirks Creepily) You’ll learn once you get there!! Lifty: With that kind of look, I don’t think I even want to know what happens there!! SEW: Anyways, we received 12 Votes; 6 Likes and 6 Dislikes, I’m surprised we even got votes, let’s start with the Prize Votes... Prize Votes: Mime - 4 Sniffles - 1 Handy - 1 Lifty - 0 SEW: Mime, you got 4 votes, so you unanimously win the prize. Mime: (Jumps up and Down) SEW: Now this time, Prizes will not be random stuff I found in my chest at home, you get to choose 1 out 4 Boxes; 2 of these boxes contain helpful items, while the others, you might as well throw away So Mime, you could choose either the Red, Yellow, Blue, or Green Box; Which one will it be? (Mime looks over the boxes and after a moment, decides to take the Yellow Box) SEW: Mime has chosen the Yellow Box, Make sure not to open it until after the Elimination… Now it’s time for Dislikes… Lifty: I’m scared… SEW: Don’t worry, because Sniffles is safe with 0 Votes Lifty: Seriously, Why did you troll me like that?? SEW: (Smirks) Cause I can… Anyways, the next person safe is Mime with only 1 Vote Mime: Phew… SEW: Bottom 2, Lifty and Handy Handy: WHAT??? I CAN’T RISK GETTING ELIMINATED FIRST AGAIN!!! I JUST CAN’T…LIFTY…YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!!!! Lifty: What did I do? Handy: You switched the sign back at that path Lifty: No I didn’t, I bet Shifty did!! (Everyone looks at Shifty) Shifty: Uh….Oh Wow, How could you put the blame on ME…your own brother Lifty: Now you’re just lying! Shifty: No! You are!! Lifty: Shut up!! Shifty: You Shut Up!! You little… SEW: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!! SHOW THE VOTES!!! (Loading) Lifty 2 Handy 3 SEW: And Handy, is First Eliminated with 3 Votes Handy: …….FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU- (Brief Technical Difficulty Sign Shows) SEW: Sorry about that folks, we just don’t allow profanity on this show. So anyways, Handy, I’m sorry but you have been the first one eliminated, Coincidently with the same amount of votes, you were eliminated with last season! Petnuia: Woah, Deja Vu… Handy: I-I-I can’t be eliminated now, I wanted to prove to the viewers that I’m not the old jerk from last season that used manipulation to try to get far. Nick: Well, it looks like not a lot of people have forgiven you since then, Goodbye! Handy: No…This Can’t Be!! This was rigged!! RIGGED!!!!! (A Giant Tube Drops, Sucks Up Handy, and Raises Back Up) Sniffles: Wait, What the heck was that?? SEW: Oh! That's the Contestant Vacuum, it sucks up eliminated contestant and flies over to the L.O.C.K and drops them off. (Contestant Vacuum immediately takes off in a cloud of smoke) Sniffles: (Coughs) Why did I not see that thing 5 minutes ago? _________________________________________________________________ SEW: Anyways, its Challenge Time!! Nutty: B-b-but what is it? Hopefully it's s-s-something that involves candy, or sugar, or junk food!! SEW: Yeah…no… Nutty: AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!! Toothy: But what about Teams? SEW: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, Thanks for reminding me; Toothy and Russell, please come to me!! (Toothy and Russell walk towards Speed E.) SEW: Okay, so now that you guys are here, it's time to determine who will be choosing first, I have a coin here that we will be flipping...Russell, since you arrived first, you get to choose which side? Russell: Alright... (Coin is Flipped) Russell: Tails! (Coin Lands on Tails) SEW: Russell will be choosing the team members first Russell: Yar!! Sniffles: Pardon my verbal intrusion, but I just realized, that with Handy gone, there are 13 of us left, and since it's an odd number, how can we have even teams? Petunia: Sniffles does have a point SEW: I'm glad you noticed, because there's a reason why there is, but first we need to choose teams Sniffles: But what about the remaining one person who won't be... SEW: I will get to that as soon as that happens...Anyways, Russell, proceed in choosing!! Russell: Yar! Well, since Sniffles and I are... (Sniffles motions a shushing gesture towards Russell) Russell: I mean, I'll choose him, he'd be pretty handy Toothy: Cuddles!! No question!! Russell: Nutty, since I know Sniffles and him are best friends!! Toothy and Cuddles: Giggles!!! Russell: Uhh... Sniffles: (Whispers) Choose Mime, he agreed to be part of the alliance Mime: Sigh... Russell: Yar! Then I choose Mime!! Toothy: Let's see, I choose...Splendid!! Splendid: I'm surprised you'd pick me little guy...even after last season... Toothy: I'm still your 1# Fan!! Russell: Let's see, uh...Flaky!! Toothy: We choose Petunia then... Petunia and Flaky: (Thinking) Darn it!! Russell: Uh oh... Nutty: Wh-wh-what's wrong? Sniffles: It looks like it's down to Lifty, Shifty, and Flippy; Two thieves and a threat!! I can't choose which one Flaky: Choose Flippy!! Please!! Mime: Or Lifty... Flaky: What? NO!!! Flippy should be on our team!! Mime: I say Lifty because he's an expert in both thievery and innovation!! Flaky: And Flippy is good at physical challenges!! He should be on our team!! Mime: And we risk dying again, plus he already won last season!! Flaky: So you'd rather pick a guy who would most likely betray the team for his own benefit when given the chance Mime: And you'd rather pick a guy who's killed you over 4 times and would flip out at anything resembling the sound of a gun shot? (Mime and Flaky quarrel loudly) Sniffles: Uh, Russell you'll have to choose one of them or this is going to get really ugly!! Russell: Fine! I guess I choose... (Flaky and Mime stop fighting) Russell: Shifty!! (The other team "ooohs" in disbelief) Shifty: ... Cuddles: (Whispering to Toothy) That was a risky move!! SEW: Well it looks like it's down to our Bottom 2 contestants; Flippy and Lifty, who does Toothy pick for his team? Toothy: Flippy, mainly because his athleticism... Lifty: Wait! What happens to me then? SEW: Well Lifty, Good news is that you are NOT eliminated... Lifty: Phew!! SEW: Although you are in danger of being Eliminated… Lifty: What?? SEW: This challenge will determine if Lifty will be Eliminated, it goes like this; If Russell’s Team wins, then Lifty will swap places with one contestant, and that contestant will go on the Team Up for Elimination. But if Toothy’s Team wins, then Lifty is Automatically Eliminated!! Everyone: (Gasps) _________________________________________________________________ SEW: Lifty, since you have no need to participate in this challenge, you must go into the B.O.T.C Lifty: The what? SEW: Bubble Of Temporary Confinement, Basically you have to stay in a Large plastic containment bubble until the challenge is over!! (Nick picks Lifty up and tosses inside the Bubble) Lifty: Sigh… SEW: And Now it’s time for the challenge…See those Hands cars on Railroad Tracks Over there? Well your challenge is to race down these tracks through the forest, and around the lake until you reach the end of the line. Whoever can reach the end with all their teammates will win, and the other team will be facing elimination. Splendid: Doesn’t seem too hard! SEW: And another thing, Splendid, I’m sorry but you can’t use your powers in this challenge. That wouldn’t be fair to the others Splendid: Darn it… SEW: Anyways, everyone please go to your team’s handcar (Everyone goes to their teams handcar) SEW: Alright everyone, On your marks, get set….GO!!!!!! Russell: Yaaarrr!! Alright mateys, let’s get this show on the road!!! Mime: Uh, Russell, I forgot to ask you earlier, but your peg leg broke when you tried to jump in the river, but not it’s all healed, and you even managed to run to the finish line pretty quickly but how is that even possible? Russell: Oh that’s simple! (Takes off hat to reveal 2 extra peg legs inside) Russell: I always keep spares… Mime: How do those even…You know what…I’m not even gonna ask!! Russell: Anyways, Mime and Shifty, You can pump that side and Nutty and Sniffles can pump the other side Flaky: What about me?? Russell: Oh, You can control the steering… Flaky: How fun… Russell: Alright mateys, pull forward Sniffles and Nutty: Aye, Aye Captain!! Flaky: I hate this team… _________________________________________________________________ Toothy: Come on guys, lets go, we are not going to loose our first challenge!! (Hops onto the hand car) Toothy: Alright, Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy; You guys will help with the pumping. Splendid, you guys can handle steering and watching out for obstacles. Petunia: With him? Really?? Splendid: Don’t worry Petunia, I promise I won’t do anything bad…Scouts Honor!! Petunia: (Slightly Agitated) Alright, but I’m watching you mister!!! Flippy: Alright gang, let’s go… (Everyone pumps the handcar causing the handcar to move forward) _________________________________________________________________ (After about 25 minutes going down the track) Mime: Is it just me, or am I getting tired already? Sniffles: Same… Shifty: The heat is making my fedora all wet with sweat… Sniffles: Okay, ew… Nutty: Well, I don’t fe-hee-hee-hee-heel tired at a-ha-ha-ha-hall!!! Shifty: Why am I not surprised…But we can’t stop now, I can see the other team behind us!! Russell: Come on men, we can’t stop now! We gotta keep going… (Everyone cranking but Nutty fall exhausted onto the floor of the handcar) Flaky: Seriously?? (Toothy’s Team’s Handcar passes by) Flaky: Hey boys, see you at the finish line, and you better say goodbye to your brother Shifty, cause I’m pretty sure he won’t be around soon!! Shifty: Grrrrrrr!!! I hate her… Petunia: Me too! Russell: How the heck are they remotely still full of energy, Splendid isn’t even allowed to crank that thing!! Sniffles: They could be conserving energy, But determining how would be a very hard task… (Mime is seen toying around with the yellow box he received earlier) Nutty: Wh-wh-wh-what’s that, Mime? Mime: Oh, it’s the prize I received at the elimination… Nutty: What’s inside it? Mime: I don’t know I haven’t opened it yet, but I’m planning on opening it later on today, it could be something important that could help me in future challenges, or eliminations Shifty: Or it could be something that could help us during THIS challenge. Sniffles: He’s got a point Mime, maybe you should… Mime: No! I don’t want to give it up!! Russell: (Whispers) Come on laddie, you’re in our alliance, at least open it to see what’s inside Mime: (Whispers) But what if it’s something that could help me in elimination, then you’ll know I have something like that and I’m afraid I’ll be targeted by everyone else!! Russell: (Whispers) Don’t worry, I promise I won’t let that happen, even if Shifty or Flaky team up against you, it’s 4 alliance members against them Petunia: You know we can hear you right… Russell: You heard nothing!!!!! (Russell Presses Petunia’s Pressure Point causing her to faint) Shifty: What the heck? Why did you do tha- (Russell Presses Shifty’s Pressure Point causing him to faint) Nutty: What ha-ha-ha-have we done??? Sniffles: I think we just betrayed our own teammates, we gotta make sure they don’t remember us saying that!!! Russell: How do we do that? Sniffles: I don’t know, we can’t just play ignorant, I would invent a memory eraser, but I just don’t have the equipment for it!! Mime: Look, I know our reputations are a stake now, but have we forgotten that the other team past us like 5 MINUTES AGO!!!! Russell: GAH!! We forgot about that, Mime, just give me that box!! (Snatches the Box and tears off the wrapping) Mime: Russell!!! Stop!!! Don’t open that- Russell: It’s a jar of motor oil… Mime: Wait…What? Russell: It’s a jar of motor oil, see? (Holds the jar in front of him) Mime: Oh, I was kinda expecting something more…useful… Sniffles: Hold on a second! THIS IS THE ANSWER TO ALL OUR PROBLEMS!!!! Nutty: Wu-huh-huh-hut? How? Sniffles: Cause look, this stuff is pretty stick right? Russell: Right? Sniffles: Well…If we grease the wheels and the lever, we can go a lot faster Mime: Wow, I guess my prize was useful after all!! Russell: Well then lets not waste any more time, apply it, Sniffles Sniffles: Wait!! I think that we should at least conserve the oil to make sure that- Russell: Oh my gosh, just give me that!! (Grabs the oil and squirts all of it on the wheels and the lever) Russell: Not come on mateys, lets go!! We got a lot of time to make up!! _________________________________________________________________ Cuddles: You know, I haven’t seen the other team for a long time now Toothy: That’s good, that probably means that they won’t have any chance of catching up to us Splendid: Wait guys, slow down, up ahead!! Flippy: Wait, what? Splendid: Hold on (Splendid slow down the handcar right in in front of a large sign, Toothy, Flaky, and Splendid step off to get a better read) Splendid: See that, it says that there is a switch up ahead, and that we need to make sure we switch the turning lever or else… (A Loud Laugh from far away interrupts Splendid) Giggles: Wait, what was that?? (Splendid uses his binocular vision to see Russell’s team flying down the track, with Russell letting out a few loud maniac pirate laughs) Splendid: It’s Russell, apparently he and his time and literally flying down the track!! Flaky: How is that possible, they literally were struggling to stay moving earlier and- Splendid: Wait, here they come, WATCH OUT!!! (Splendid grabs Toothy and Flaky and pull them away from the track as Russells Team’s Handcar whooshes by the other team) Toothy: That was way too close!! Thanks, Splendid Splendid: Your welcome, Toothy Giggles: Hey! You actually managed to save people without killing them. Splendid: Oh, so I did…Wow! I actually did it!!! Flippy: Uh guys, I know they may be the other team, but they never bothered to change the track did they… Giggles: Yeah, what about it? Toothy: Oh my gosh… Giggles: What? Toothy: The sign, it said there is a switch up ahead, and that we need to make sure we switch the turning lever or else we’ll be GOING TOWARDS THE MINE!!!! Flaky: Yikes… _________________________________________________________________ Russell: Hey guys, we just past the other team, we actually might win this, YA-HAR-HAR!!!! Sniffles: Uh, they seemed to have stopped at a sign though, did anyone see what it said? Russell: That doesn’t matter, cause were going to- (The handcar suddenly turns left sharply) Russell: Yow! Wait, why are we going away from the main track? Mimm: Uh, Russell… Russell: Yeah? (Mime points up ahead to an abandoned mine they are headed straight for) Russell: Uh oh, Apply the breaks Nutty!! APPLY THE BREAKS!!!!!!! Nutty: Okay! (Nutty applies the breaks but the wheels suddenly catch on fire) Mime: Ah!! What the- Sniffles: It’s the motor oil, I completely forgot that it was flammable!! Mime: Now what do we do? Sniffles: Well, we can’t jump, we’re going to fast… Russell: EVERYONE DUCK!!!! Mime: What? (Everyone but Mime ducks and the handcar barrels into the Mine, unfortunately Mime gets decapitated by a large wooden beam) Sniffles: MIME!!! NOOOOO!!! Russell: Uhh guys, hang on, WE’RE GOING DOWN!!! (The handcar goes down a steep decline in the mine and Mime’s corpse flies out) Sniffles, Nutty, and Russell: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! _________________________________________________________________ (Meanwhile, Toothy’s team reaches the fork in the railroad tracks, Flaky hits the turning switch and they go straight and not towards the Mine) Flippy: Ouch, I kinda feel bad for them…I just hope they can make it out alive. Giggles: Yeah… Cuddles: I’m not sure about it, I’m pretty sure mines like those can get pretty old and brittle _________________________________________________________________ (Russell’s Team is running down the mine tracks at high speed) Russell: Watch out for the poles!!! Watch out the for the beams!!! Watch out for the rocks!!! Petunia: (Sits up & Groans) Where am I? What’s going on Russell: Petunia, we’re…uh….winning, just go back to- (Get’s impaled by a overhead pole) Petunia: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Shifty: (Wakes up) Wait, what the heck is going on??? Sniffles: It’s a long story, we took a wrong turn!! NOW WE’RE POSSIBLY FACING CERTAIN DOOM!!! Petunia: Why was I asleep then? Shifty: Yeah, me too!! Sniffles: Can we save that question for later? We need to find way to stop this thing, we greased the wheels with motor oil and we can stop without setting them on fire again Shifty: Well, whose bright idea was that? Sniffles: Russell, of course, it was in the box Mime received as a prize from the elimination…Now this advantage has turned into a curse!! More than that idol I found in the jungle… Shifty: Wait, I have an idea! (Takes off Fedora, leans over and gathers dirt before maneuvering to the front wheels and pouring the dirt on the track in front of them) Sniffles: I see what your doing, your adding friction, here let me help you with that! (Leans over and tries to takes a handful of dirt, but a giant boulder hits and severs his hand) Sniffles: AHHHHH!!! On second though never mind… Petunia: Guys, I don’t think this is working, were still going to fast!! (Passes by a danger sign) Shifty: And I think were approaching the end of the line… Nutty: (Thinks for a second) Wait, I got it!! (Takes off his candy attire and leans over the front of the handcar and rams a candied apple into the front wheel which makes it sticky and gritty) Sniffles: Nutty, your a genius!! We’re slowing down!! Shifty: Uh, not enough though, LOOK!!! (Shifty points to a huge gap coming up in the middle of the track) Sniffles: We have no choice, we’re going to have to jump! Petunia: But we could get seriously injured!! Sniffles: Either that, or falling to our deaths in this handcar Petunia: Alright, Alright… Sniffles: On the count of 3, we jump…ONE… Nutty: THREE!!! (Nutty pushes everyone off, the handcar falls off the track and down below) Sniffles: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!!!! Shifty: (Coughs) Is everyone okay? Petunia: Yeah, I guess… Shifty: Well, I guess we should try to get out of her now. Petunia: How do we do that? Sniffles: Well, we could go back the way we came… Shifty: But we don’t have time to do that, if we want to possibly still have a chance of win this challenge, we gotta keep going forward. Petunia: And how do you expect to do that? The track is broken and I am not in the mood of jumping again!! Shifty: Simple, we’ll cross using these beams (Shifty grabs a broken supporting beam and places it across the broken track) Petunia: Well that makes it so much better Shifty: Well, come on guys, we don’t have all day (Shifty hops onto the beam and gets across safely) Petunia: Well, guess we have no choice _________________________________________________________________ Giggles: Guys, we’ve reaches the lake!! Splendid: And I can see the finish line just across from it, I think we’re going to make it Flaky: And no sign of the other team!! (Everyone cheers) Cuddles: And I’m so glad, I’m tired Toothy: Same! Petunia: Wait…guys do you hear that? Shifty: Hear what? Petunia: That rumbling sound above us? Sniffles: Wait I can hear it too, that must be the other team passing by!! Shifty: Shoot! If we don’t get out of this mine, we’ll lose, and Lifty will be eliminated!! Petunia: I’m actually surprised that you still care about him, I thought you guys hated each other… Shifty: (Shrugs) Well, even though we bicker, fight, and argue a lot; he’s still my twin brother Sniffles: Guys, I think I may have a solution to escape this mine. Shifty: And what’s that? Sniffles: Nutty Shifty and Petunia: NUTTY?? How can he help? Sniffles: Well you know when he’s on his sugar crazed antics, what does he do? Petunia: Doesn’t he jitter or turns into a twister? Sniffles: Correct, and if we can manage to turn him upright during this phase, then we could possibly be able to drill out of here Shifty: That sounds like a good idea… Petunia: Yeah, as long as it can quickly get out of this dirty place… Sniffles: Alright, lets go for it…HEY NUTTY!!!! Nutty: Uh, yeah? Sniffles: Want this caramel cube? Nutty: But how is a caramel cube going to help us get out of- (Sniffles shoves the candy into Nutty’s mouth, Nutty starts to jitter before laughing hysterically and turning into twister) Sniffles: Everyone grab and turn him upside down (The trio grab Nutty, flip him, and shove him up the top of the mine. He drills trough the top for a few seconds before managing to drill through to the surface.) Sniffles: We did it!! Shifty: Here, we can use these detached train tracks as a ladder Petunia: Hurry, let’s go!! (The three of them manage to get up the surface) Nutty: Wooooohoooooo!!!!!! Hey guys, about time you got up here!!!! I’ve be wai-hay-hay-hay-hayting for hoooooooooouuuuurrrrrssss!!!! Sniffles: Come on Nutty, if we hurry we can possibly make it to the finish. Nutty: Okaaaayy Dokaaaayy!!! (They reach the lake and see the the other team nearly reaching the finish line) Shifty: This way!! (Russell’s Team takes a path around the lake) _________________________________________________________________ SEW: Looks like Toothy’s team is approaching, and boy do they look tired, although no sign of Russell’s team though…What a shame! Cuddles: I don’t know how much more cranking I can take Flippy: Well you were the one who wanted to skip break time 45 minutes ago…And we’re almost to the finish and- Splendid: Oh my gosh, GUYS LOOK!!! Flaky: What? Splendid: It’s Russell’s Team, I can see them coming!! Flaky: But that’s impossible, they went down the mineshaft!! Splendid: Well, I can see them coming, crank faster guys, we are NOT going to lose the first contest (Toothy’s Team Cranks as hard as they can, with all members except Splendid crowding on each side of the handcar) Shifty: There’s the finish!! Petunia: I see it!!! Giggles: Almost there!! Splendid: We can do it!! SEW: Oh wow, looks like Russell’s Team somehow managed to catch up with Toothy’s, Looks like it’s going to be a close one. Nutty: WEEEE’RE SO-HO-HO-HO CLO-HO-HO-HOSE!! Cuddles: So tired… Toothy: Don’t give up yet!! Flaky: Hurry!! Hurry!! Sniffles Come on team!! SEW: AND THE WINNER IS…… TOOTHY’S TEAM!!! Toothy: We did it guys!!! WE DID IT!!! Cuddles: Phew (Cuddles Faints) Sniffles: Sigh…. SEW: Congratulations Toothy, You’re team has won the challenge, You will be safe from elimination next episode. Toothy: (Panting) Thanks…A lot… (Toothy Faints) SEW: I’m sorry Russell, You and…Wait where’s Russell? Petunia: Dead, along with Mime… SEW: Don’t worry, we can recover them back at the sheds. But anyways, I’m sorry you guys but since you lost the challenge, not only are you up for elimination, but- Shifty: Yeah, I know… SEW: But I decided to be gracious and let you say goodbye before he is sucked up. (Lifty, who is still in the Bubble Of Temporary Confinement hovers over to Shifty) Shifty: (Sniffles) I’m sorry bro, I let you down… Lifty: It’s okay, I saw how hard you tried in order to win for me, that’s all that really matters… Shifty: Really? Lifty: Yeah… Splendid: I thought they hated each oth- Petunia: (Whispers) Shut up!! Shifty: Anyways, I guess this is goodbye… Lifty: Win for the both of us Shifty, and stay strong… Shifty: I will... (The Contestant Vacuum connects to the Bubble Of Temporary Confinement and sucks Lifty and carries him away to the L.O.C.K) SEW: Anyways, I guess this sums up this episode of Happy Tree Friends Battles Flippy: But what about the voting? SEW: Oh, I decided to do something different, since Viewer Voting takes forever to do, this season will be all contestant voting, So Russell’s Team, you guys will be voting off someone from your team next episode!! But, as a twist, the other team will be able to vote too!! So hopefully you all are on good terms with each other. Shifty: Uh oh... SEW: So, see you all later!! Category:Blog posts